<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toxic by PoisonIvy956</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084597">Toxic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy956/pseuds/PoisonIvy956'>PoisonIvy956</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Smut, adding tags as I go, dom!Sackler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy956/pseuds/PoisonIvy956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew him since you were both babies. You knew everything about him and would support him in anything. He was your best friend, and you were his. Nothing would ever change that.</p>
<p>Until Hannah came along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Sackler &amp; Reader, Adam Sackler &amp; You, Adam Sackler/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pilot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, autor here. Just wanted to say a little thank you before hand and also I'm very sorry for any mistake. English isn't really my first language. Anywho, enjoy!</p>
<p>Also, TW: Use of drugs, sexual content, language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ever since you moved to New York with your best friend Adam Sackler, you had to get used to the loud noise. The sound of the non stopping police siren outside the apartment. The sound of the hammer in the morning whenever Adam was working on one of his wood projects - this week being building a raft and sailing it in the Hudson. The reason why? You don’t have a single clue, but, he’s your best friend and you would support him in any of his crazy and weird ideas.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You would support his weirdo ass in everything, which means support all the noise he makes in the morning while working.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The only type of noise you would never endure or get used to were those:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah, you like that?” You heard him pant on the other side of your bedroom’s wall. You grunt loudly, trying to make him remember that he had a roommate that could hear everything he was saying or doing to this Hannah girl. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah, I like that.” She said softly to him. “I like everything, I like what you’re doing.” A loud groan came from him and that’s when you couldn’t take it anymore. You took your pillow and folded it in half around you to cover the noise coming from the two horny people in the next room but, of course, it doesn’t work.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I knew when I found you that you wanted it this way.” You wanted to gag. You loved role-play just as much as Adam did, but hearing it from an outsider perspective made you very uncomfortable. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Found me where?” The girl asked. This is way too awkward for you to listen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“In the street, walking alone. You were a junkie and you were only eleven.” You bit your lip to stop yourself from laughing. They both moan out loud and you decided it was your cue to leave the apartment. You got up from your mattress, picked up the first set of panties and bra you found on the floor and looked around in your drawer for a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“And you had your fucking cabbage patch lunchbox.” A small laugh escaped from your mouth, which you immediately covered with your hand so they wouldn’t hear you. You picked up your iphone and left your bedroom. While tiptoeing, you tried to get out of the apartment as fast as you could, but the moment you opened the door, a loud familiar groan could be heard from Adam’s bedroom and you couldn’t help but look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Adam was on top of Hannah, both naked and her leg on his shoulder as he just fisted his cock as fast as he could. The sound of Adam’s moan and his hand on his cock was the only thing you could hear. Warm swell in your belly as you watch him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What am I doing?” You whispered to yourself, realizing how creepy it was that you were watching your best friend with his girlfriend going at it. You took a step back, to reach the door once again, but lost your footing on a piece of wood Adam must have left on the floor, causing you to curse out loud.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Motherfu-” You looked back up to see Adam watching you, his eyes almost piercing in your soul and his hand still going up and down his cock that was now pretty visible for you. Even if it wasn’t the first time you saw it, like not at all, you were still impressed by how thick and long it was. You were almost mesmerized by it, by how angry looking it was. You rubbed your thighs together to get some friction on your now deprived clit. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A loud groan came out of Adam as he cum on Hannah, his eyes still very much on you. You licked your lips looking at his cock, wishing his cum was on you instead of her, but, then, Hannah’s voice is what made you come out of your reverie. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Adam, are you okay?” She asked him, put a hand on his cheek and turned his head so his attention would be on her. That’s when you realize what you were doing was fucked up. You looked down, in shame almost, and got to the door to finally leave the two lovers together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>---</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I swear to god, Tako, I wish I was a lesbien like you sometimes.” You said to her. You were currently squating her sofa until tomorrow morning, until Hannah left your apartment. You weren’t sure if you wanted to ever see her again after what happened. You still couldn’t even believe you got wet over the fact of having sex with your best friend. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You knew that guy since you were both babies. You knew that his biggest wish is to be an actor even if he always seems nonchalant about it. You knew he lost his virginity at 13 to this bitch of a lifeguard. You also knew that even if he kept on saying it was the best day of his life, it had actually been a pretty awkward first time. You also knew he was part of the A.A, that he stopped drinking at 17 and that sex was his copping mecanisism. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You looked up to look at your friend, who was sitting in a chair in front of the sofa. “Tako, I swear, if I was a lesbien, I would totally date you. You’re like the chillest person I ever know.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She threw her head back, laughing. “Dude, that’s just called ‘Doing drugs’. You should try it sometimes.” She got up the chair to go into her room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You hid your face in the cushion of the sofa. “Maybe…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What did you say?” She asked from her room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I said maybe I’ll try it.” You shouted so she could hear you. She came back into the living room with a small plastic bag and a big smile stretched on her beautiful face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She threw the plastic bag at you and you barely managed to catch it. “I’ve been waiting for the day you’ll say that.” She pointed at the bag. “There’s weed in that. You should definitely try it.” You brought the bag closer to your face and examined the green herbs. Should you really try it? Maybe it would help you forget what happened just an hour ago?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You hummed. “You got any paper.” You smiled at her, when Tako screamed “Yes!” before literally running in her room. You had never seen your friend run as fast as she was now, like ever. “We are so gonna get fucked! Woo!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And, you’ve never laughed as hard as you did now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>---</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>That night you just didn’t sleep. You stayed up all night with Tako, a joint in your hand and a beer in the other. You probably had the best night of your life, not a worry in mind, only laughter and stupid idea coming from the two of you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When the sun finally came back up, you had to go back home to get ready for work in the afternoon. You were still pretty fucked up from the booze and drug. Tako offered to call Adam so that he would help you get back home, but you declined saying that you were gonna be fine on your own. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you sure about that? You can barely stand.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You wave your hand, while trying to put your shoes on. “Of course, of course. I’m a big girl, mom.” You laughed at the stupid name you called your friend. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She put both of her hands on your shoulder, making you look at her. “Are you completely sure? It was your first time with weed after all… I could come with you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You smiled and imitated her by putting both of your hands on her shoulder and shaking her a little bit. “I’m. Gonna. Be. Alright.” You kissed both of her cheeks and left her apartment. You went down the stairs, your body completely leaned on the wall, you tripped a lot, but in the end you were able to finally get outside of the building. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>you took a deep breath that was interrupted by a man in a fancy grey suit, probably running to get to work. “Hey! Watch where you are going, asshole!” You screamed the asshole as he got away. What you didn’t expect was that he would turn around and shout a “Sorry”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You huffed. “It’s alright.” You whispered to yourself as the man returned to running to work. Okay, it was now time for you to get back home. Steadily, you took each step with precaution, looking down at the ground the whole time so that you would know where you were stepping. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>After, maybe, what seemed ages, you finally got in front of your apartment block. You stepped inside and were welcomed by the crack addicted lady that always hung on the first floor of the building. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Good morning.” You said to her, but didn’t wait for a response and immediately got up the stairs to your shared apartment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As you stood in front of the door, you could hear noise coming from the inside. The same usual noise that Adam would do in the morning. You didn’t know how you should approach him this morning after what happened with you two. You took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. You would open this door and just go straight to your bedroom and close the door. That seemed like a great plan. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You search inside of your pockets and curse when you can't find your keys. You sighed. Looks like you will have to confront him after all. You reluctantly knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. All noise stopped when your fist collided with the door. You heard loud footsteps and a loud curse coming from Adam. He must have had to step on a sharp piece of wood or something. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You took a step back when the door was violently pulled open. “Yes?” Said you roommate but, when he saw you, his eyes were shooting dagger at you. “You. Get the fuck inside.” You were too shocked by his outburst to do anything. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Now!”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You knew him since you both were babies. You knew everything about him and would always support him in anything and everything. He was your best friend, and you were his. Nothing is ever gonna change that.</p><p>Until Hannah came along.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick thank you for reading this fanfic and also for the kudos.</p><p>TW: Mention of drugs, alcohol, sexual content, language, mention of dead parent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said get the fuck insde.” He took your forearm in his big hand and dragged you inside of the apartment. Adam closed the door behind you and spun you around so that you were facing him. He was literally manhandling you, something you never liked. You loved being in control. In control of your action. In control of your emotion. Hell, in control of everything that was surrounding you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, when it came from him, you didn’t mind one bit. You even found yourself loving this controlling side of him. You were also pretty used to it. When you were both kids, he used to drag you around all sorts of places. Sometimes, when you really didn’t want to do anything, he would toss you on his shoulder and carry you around without a care in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam let your arm go, but kept on glaring at you. You didn’t understand why he was currently angry at you. Shouldn’t sex relaxe someone? You took a step back, making sure the two of you had some sort of distance. “What’s wrong now? Why are you glaring at me?” You crossed your arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything, just kept looking into your eyes when suddenly he placed both of his hands on your cheeks and made you look directly at you. His eyes were going back and forth between yours. “You gotta be kidding me…” He said to himself. “Are you fucking high right now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You scoff. “And what if I am? It’s not the end of the world, Adam!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam let go of you, almost in disgust. “And I can smell the alcohol in your breath. Are you fucking stupid? Are you fucking dumb? You know you should never mix alcohol and drugs. That’s how you become an addict, you dumb fuck!” Adam took a deep sigh. “Fuck, you really know how to fucking push my nerve.” He took a step closer to you and you took one back. You saw his eyes twitching as you did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You threw your arms up. “I don’t understand what’s wrong here? I didn’t do anything illegal, as far as I know.” Smoking weed isn't illegal in New York. Right? You made a reminder in your head to go look it up after calming Adam down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the metal chair next to his carpenter’s desk. His back slouched as he rubbed his face with both of his hands. You, you plotted down on the old couch in the living room. He clapped both of his hands together.“I'm gonna cut right to the chase: Where were you last night? At some guy's house? Is that it? Please don’t tell me you restarted doing that shit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed. “No, Adam.You know I’m done with sleeping around after what happened. I was just with Tako, that’s all. She wanted me to cut loose a little bit.” Your eyes were getting itchy so you rubbed them. “I just crashed in her living room until you and… her were done.” You explained to him calmly. Adam didn’t say a word, just looked at you with his dark brown eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to disturb the two of you.” You smiled weakly. “That’s… all.” You muttered. You tapped your knees with your fingers, waiting for Adam to say something, anything. He was acting strangely calm. Something he rarely was. Adam was always the type of person people would clarify as loud. He would speak loud and always say what’s on his mind. He was also brutally honest. If he didn’t like something he would immediately tell you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure it’s not because you saw the two of us?” He sincerely asked and you shook your head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear on my mother’s head that it’s not because of that.” You smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam let out a chuckle. “Your mom is already dead, you can’t swear on that.” This made you laugh. People would both of you be sociopaths for laughing at that, but you didn’t care. Laughing was your recovery method. Your mother had died three years ago, in a stupid car accident caused by a drunk driver. That year had been the saddest of your life. You couldn’t eat, drink or sleep. Especially sleep since you would dream of her and then wake up crying until you became tired once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam had been with you the whole time. He was the one who forced you to eat, to go outside. He was what you would often call him your ‘Guardian Angel’. Adam was the sweetest, most passionate person, and many didn’t know that. He was a giver and you hoped one day, he would meet someone who would give as much as him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam got up his chair and sat beside you. “Are you sure you are not bothered?” He teased, poking your stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You playfully smack his hand away. “Yes! I’m very much sure Adam.” You rolled your eyes as laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed. “I’m sure you're just jealous of Hannah. You wish someone would fuck you as hard as I did her, don’t you. Make you cum as hard as I made her cum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You would never admit it to him, but yes. You kinda were jealous of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took your hands in his and placed it on his crotch. “You just have to ask, kid. And you shall receive.” You almost believed him, but you knew it would be too good to be true. Anyway, it wasn’t the first time he did a joke like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You lightly slap him on the cheek, laughing. “In your dream, Sackler.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned. “Come here.” He put both of his arms around your waist and brought you closer to him. Your head fell down on his bare shoulder and you sighed. This felt nice, real nice. Adam placed his head on top of yours and brought you even more closer. “Just tell where you are next time, okay?” You nodded, not daring to talk. “Just a simple text, next time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slightly pushed him back, confused. “But, you never look at your phone? Like, ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another groan escaped him. “That’s not true. I look at it. Just… once a week maybe.” You gave him a ‘Are-you-serious’ look. “Okay, you’re right. I never do, but, fuck, still, send me a text.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hummed. Your eyes started to feel heavy. You hummed once again even though Adam didn’t say anything and just closed your eyes. Your hand that was on your knee fell  on the sofa and you jumped when you felt something sticky on your fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” You brought your face close to your face to look at what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Asked Adam. The liquid was light gray and sticky and - OH. Adam started laughing as he too realized what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my - You did it on our couch?” You asked him to gross out. You got up the couch and almost ran to the bathroom as Adam’s laugh boomed in the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone called your name. “Sweety, can you give me my usual, please.” Tom said. You smiled. Tom was a usual client at the bar you worked at. He was a very sweet man in his fifties. You barely knew anything except for the fact that he was a theater director. That’s all he would talk to you about. That and also about his sweet little wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had met her once and, seeing the two of them together, made you envy their relationship. They had been together for more than thirty years and were still very much in love. You envy that. You wanted to have someone who would love you unconditionally and till the very end. The rest of your shift, that night, was blurred with your heart heavy on sadness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Tom. Coming right away.” You accepted the ten dollar bucks that he slided to you and started doing his drink. It was a pretty simple one: gin and tonic with a lot of vodka and two little ice cubes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you slide Tom his drink, the door of the bar opens. Today was a tuesday, so it was mostly just the usual in the bar. There was no loud music, just a simple acoustic guitar music playing in the background so it wouldn't be completely silent inside.  All the usual clients were already there, sitting at their usual place, so it kind of took you by surprise when the door opened. You looked surprised, but it quickly changed to confusion as you saw it was Adam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam hated going outside of the apartement, especially in a bar, explaining why you were very confused about his presence here, at your job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam? What are you doing here?” You were about to join him on the other side of the bar when he stopped you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just came to see you. Nothing important.” He sat down on the stool right next to Tom. He played with his black hair a little bit so that they wouldn't be obstructing his vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure? Nothing happened at the apartment?” You said hurriedly, in panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam chuckled, making you calm down. “I promise you, the apartment is still the same you left it this afternoon. Don’t worry about it, kid.” You nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, can I give you anything?” You asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crossed his arm. “Yeah, just a sprite, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom turned to Adam. “You two share an apartment? You’ve never told me you had a boyfriend, sweety.” Tom playfully remarked and then drank his gin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shook your hands in front of you. "No! I mean no. We are just friends. That’s all. Anyway, Adam here has a girlfriend.” Adam turned to you with a confused look. “What? Isn’t Hannah your girlfriend?” He laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hell no. This girl doesn’t care about me. Just my dick. We just fuck.” He shrugged, his gaze still deeply on you. “I thought I told you that.” It was now your time to shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom sighed. “Oh, the joy of being young…” He got up his stool. “Now, if you would excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom.” And he left. Looking at Tom’s drink, you realize that Adam had asked you for a sprite, so you turned around to take on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment you turned to give your friend his drink, you almost spilled it all on the floor. Adam was drinking Tom’s drink. An alcoholic drink. Something that was forbidden for him and that you made him promise to never drink again. “Adam! What the fuck are you doing?” You forcefully took the drink from his hand and poor the rest of the liquide down the drain. Not that there was a lot still in the glass. “What are you doing?” You almost screamed at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam looked at his now empty hand confused. “Why did you take my sprite from me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You </span>
  <span>were shaking. “Adam, that was Tom’s drink!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, where the fuck is my sprite!” He asked you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yo</span>
  <span>u were both almost isteric. “I was just about to give it to you!” You detach your apron and fold it in your arm. “Come on. We are going home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam got up. “No we aren’t. You are working.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My shift was just about to finish anyway and Sarah is about to come out now. So yes, let’s go.” You went to the other side of the bar and grabbed Adam’s hand. As you both left, Adam kept on rambling that it was nothing and that they should get back and drink some more, but you kept on walking home, hand in hand so that he wouldn’t escape and flee somewhere in the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time you were both home, Adam was silent. He was just staring at you intensely, not saying a word. You didn’t pay any attention to that since he did that a lot. You dragged him inside of the building, said a little “Hello.” to the crack addict lady like you always did and went up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There.” You said as you and Adam were in front of the apartment’s door. You turned towards Adam. “Now, what you are gonna do is-” You couldn’t finish because he pushed you on the door. His body was now almost unrealistically close to yours. Both of his hands between your head, trapping you, giving you no choice but to stay close to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You closed your eyes, and embraced what was about to come. You didn’t know what, but you were ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam growled. Literally growled and approached his lips to your left ear. “No. You listen, whore.” He kissed your cheeks, lingering his lips there a little too long. Then, your eyes widen. Did he just lick the side of your face? “You are gonna go inside that apartment, get into my bed on all four. Understand?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warm i</span>
  <span>nvaded your body. You rubbed your thighs together at the thought of Adam’s cock pounding your pussy from behind. At the thought of him using you just for his own pleasure. For his own release. You really shouldn’t be thinking about it. Not at all. He was your best friend and things could change after tonight but still. One night couldn’t hurt. Would it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said: Do you understand?” He growled, pushing his knee right into your now wet cunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tumblr: @bot-queen</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No Turning Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You knew him since you both were babies. You knew everything about him and would always support him in anything and everything. He was your best friend, and you were his. Nothing is ever gonna change that.</p><p>Until Hannah came along.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you a lot for reading this story! Hope you like that chapter.</p><p>Warning: NSFW, mention of alcohol, lill angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>So, there you were. In Adam’s bed. A sweaty hot moaning mess in your best friend’s bed as he was pounding your pussy from behind. You were loving every second of it. He had one hand on your waist and the other in on your head, pushing you against his pillow, muffling your moan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You love my cock - Fuck - Don’t you, you fucking whore. You love to get fucked by your best friend, don’t you.” You let out a loud moan in response. He grunt as he kept on trusting hard, the tip of his cock always brushing that sweet little spot inside of you.Your hands clenched his bed sheet every time he would go back and forth. This was just pure bliss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Then, he tugged on your hair, making you arch your back and colliding it with his chest. You could feel his hot breath against your neck as he kissed and sucked on it. Leaving a big mark on your neck like he was making his territory, his claim on you. He kept on thrusting harshly, his breath becoming even more uneven, as his hand went from your waist, to your stomach and down to your clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Adam!” You screamed as he rubbed your clit, making your walls clench around his dick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fuck! How the hell do you keep on getting tighter and tighter.” He growled. “You look so damn beautiful like this. Fuck!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Your hand went around his head and into his dark, silky and wet hair. You tugged on his root.”Adam…” You almost whispered to him. He kissed you. His lips covered yours in a harsh and almost animaliste way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t you know how long I’ve waited to have this pussy.” He whispered your name. You clench tighter around him as you felt deep pleasure running through you and fogging up all your thoughts. You shook your head, even though you barely heard what he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He did a light slap against your clit and if it wasn’t for Adam’s hand against your throat, keeping you in place, you would have fallen back down on the bed on all four. “For so long, I’ve waited - so thight, fuck!’ He slapped your ass. “I’ve been craving it since we started puberty you know. I - Jesus Christ - the first time I’ve masterbated was to the thought of you.” He grunted. “Fuck, I always think of you when I touch my dick.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You screamed his name. That seemed to be the only thing you were still able to do has your mind and body both became a pile of mush. Your ears were ringing because of how much pleasure you were feeling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“That’s right. Scream my fucking name you whore. My beautiful little whore.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tugged harshly on his hair. “Adam… I-I’m gonna cum…” After saying that, you regretted it immediately as he pulled out of you. You whimpered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Adam laughed. As he did so, he placed both of his hands on your waist, turned you around, so you would face him, and pushed you back on the bed with a little ‘yelp’. “Have patience, baby girl. You’ll come eventually, but I want to savour the moment.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You were now on your back, your leg wide open, your pussy on display for him. He took his time to look you up and down, like he was mentaly taking a picture of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You could sense your orgams going away, and because he wasn’t doing anything, just lurring on top of you, you decided to take your matter into your own hands. Literally. You placed both your hands on your chest and lightly squeezed your tits, a whimper escaped your mouth. Slowly, but surely, you slid one hand down your stomach, but kept the other one on your left boob. You squeeze and roll your nipples with your fingers as your right hand goes into your folds and makes contact with your deprived clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You arch your back as you start doing small circles around your clit. Pleasure was now coursing back into your vein. As you kept on touching your clit, your eyes stayed glued onto Adam. He was intensely staring at your hand that was on your pussy. He growled and one of his hands immediately went to his dick. “Fuck…” He moaned your name. “You look so good touching yourself like that.” His hand started going up and down rapidly and his mouth kept on running. “Have you ever touched yourself thinking of me, baby girl? Have you ever craved my dick as much as I craved your sweet sweet pussy?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You nodded. “Yeas, Adam. Yes!” Two your finger went inside of your hole as your thumb kept rubbing your little bundle of nerve. “Please, fuck me, Adam. Please. Please.” You begged him as your finger speeded up, going in and out, in and out, in and - “Fuck! Please! I’m gonna cum!” You almost screamed, your eyes now closed by how much pleasure you were experiencing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>After saying that, Adam pushed your hand away and replaced your finger with his cock. He harshly thrusted inside, making you both moan out loud. “Fuck.” He bent down as he started pumping his dick in and out of you and placed his head on the crook of your neck. “You know, the reason I lost my virginity to that random lifeguard… Fuck… Was so that I would be experienced enough for you first time.” Adam suddenly said into your ears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What?” You placed both of your hands on his cheeks and lifted his head so he would look at you. “What-” moan “- What did you just say?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He grunted, placing both of his arms each side of your head so he could go deeper and faster. “I said that I wanted to be your first time…” He looked down after saying. Looking at the way his dick went inside and outside of you. At how perfect the two of you looked connected like that. At how you were literally made for him. “But, of course.” He continued. “You had to get a boyfriend and lose it to him.” As he said that, his voice became deeper and harsher. Like as if he was angry at you for that. For something you didn’t know in the first place. “That’s why I hated him so much…” He revealed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You didn’t know what to say, so you stayed silent except for the small whimper and moan that would sometimes escape your mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He huffed and hid his face against your neck. “Tell me your mine.” He asked, his thrust now getting harder and sloppier. “Tell me, baby girl.” His hand went down to your clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You started to trash in the bed as your orgams was about to come again for the third time. “I’m yours.” You said. “I’m yours!” You then screamed as a wave a pleasure crashed through you making you shake against Adam’s hold. Adam let out a growl as he pressed himself against you and released his warm cum inside of you. He stilled on top of you as for making sure his release would stay inside of your pussy, marking it as his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You were both breathing loudly, your eyes staring at each other. Adam let out a small laugh as he pressed his forehead against yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Wow…” Was all you managed to let out with a small laugh too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He kissed you sweetly on the lips before pulling out of you and collapsing beside you. “Turn on your side.” He suddenly said. “With your back facing me.” You then knew what he wanted and you did so without complaining. It’s not like it was the first time that you two would be cuddling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He wrapped his arms around your waist and intertwined his legs with yours, making it now impossible for you to escape his hold. Adam always cuddles with you that way, like he was a koala.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Mine.” He murmured in your ears before kissing your checks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>That night, you fell asleep in your best friend’s arm with a smile on your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>---</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The next morning, you woke up with the sun blazing on your face. You blinked until you were used to the light and turned to look at your right and here he still was. He was still asleep, almost half of him on top of you. He looked so cute with his messy hair and pouty lip, you thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You brushed his hair away from his eyes and smiled. Yesterday had literally been the best night ever for you. Never anyone has ever made you orgarms that hard in your life. You could still feel the tingle of it in your core.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But, then, you remembered Hannah. Hannah who was here yesterday night. Hannah who had been in your place not even 24 hours ago. Your smile faded away. Your mind was now running wild with guilt and horrible thoughts. Were you just another of his conquests? Was what he said during sex the thruth or just rubbish? You didn’t know and you were scared of the answer to any of those questions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>So, you did what almost everyone would do. You ran away from it. You lightly grabbed Adam’s arm that was on your stomach and pushed it away, that way you would be able to get up from his bed without disturbing him and waking him up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The moment you were out of the bed, you looked back at him. He hadn’t woken up which was a relief for you, he was still there deep into sleep, drooling into his pillow. You walked out of his room, trying to make as less sound as you could and closed the door behind you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You went into the living and sighed looking at the scattered clothes all around the living room. “What a mess…” You said to yourself. You took them all in your arms and placed them into the laundry basket in the bathroom. After cleaning up a little bit, you heard your phone ring. It was a notification ring that you had now only 15 minutes to get to work. “Shit. Where is it?” You looked in the sofa, in the crack of the sofa but couldn’t find it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you looking for this?” An extremely familiar voice said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You sighed and turned around. “Yeah. Thanks.” You took in from his hand and looked at the time. “Fuck! I have to get to work quickly.” You went past him, brushing his naked shoulder in the process and went into your room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“So… Are we gonna talk about what happened yesterday?” Asked an embarrassed Adam. That man was never embarrassed which took you by surprise. Maybe that meant he was ashamed that yesterday happened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You opened your drawer to take your work clothes. “Do <em>you </em>want to talk about it?” You said without looking at him. You put on some underwear and turned to him. He wasn’t saying anything just looking at the ground. You took that has an answer. “Then we won’t talk about it. Let’s forget what happened and just move on, okay?” You pulled your pants up. “You’re my best friend Adam. I don’t wait it to go to waste just because of some dumb mistake we did.” Still didn’t say anything. He just stood there, at the doorway of your bedroom. You didn’t know if you should be angry or relieved of his lack of response.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You're still my best friend, right?” You asked him, in a rush of nervousness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Adam smiled at you. “Of course I still am, kid. Come here.” He opened his arm waiting for you to get into them so he could hug you. You felt a wave of relief crash into your mind. You weren’T gonna lose him after all. You couldn’t lose him, he was the only thing in this awful world that kept you sane.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You kissed his cheeks. “I have to go now… Have a good day.” You went past him and out of the apartment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As like yesterday, the bar was pretty low on customers, especially since it was the morning. But, like always Tom was there, ordering his usual drink before he was supposed to go to the theater. Apparently he had a big play soon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You usual, Tom?” You asked him with a small smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He smiled. “Of course, sweety. You know it.” You clicked your tongue and went to work. As you did so, you couldn’t help but hum to the song that was playing in the bar.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p class=""> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"So, anything happened with your 'best friend', last night, hmm?" Tom said with humour in his voice. He said that like he knew what accure with you and Adam.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p class=""> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>You let an embarrassing laugh. "No, nothing happen." You lie. "Like </span>
        <span>you</span>
        <span> said: we are just best friend."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p class=""> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Tom puffed. "Yeah, right. We the way that boy was looking at you, I wouldn't be so sure of that..."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p class=""> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Your eyebrows arched, confused. "With the way he was looking at me? Oh, please do highlight me, Oh big master of looks." You jokingly said. </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p class=""> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p><span>"I work in theater, sweetheart. It's almost my job to evaluate and guess what people are feeling with their gesture or their eyes." </span>He did a small laugh. "And, to answer your question, young lady, he was looking at you the same way I look at my wife."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p class=""> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p><span>You hummed, not trusting your voice. </span>As you were about to finish doing his drink, Tom called your name. “Sweety, I was wondering…” He started. “Are you ever tired of working here?” He asked you.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You gave him his drink and responded as he sipped it. “You hummed. “No, I don’t think so… This place has kind of become a safe place for me. And also, I would miss my favorite customer.” You winked at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He laughed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You took out a little towel and started washing the counter. “But, why are you asking me that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Tom finished his drink. “Well, I’m looking for an assistant to help me with this play. Just someone to help me get everyone ready, nothing too fancy. And… Because I know you are pretty efficient and hardworking, I wanted to propose to you to come and do the interview for this job.” He placed his drink down. “That is if you want, of course.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You froze. You weren't expecting that at all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Tom looked at his watch. “Well, I have to go to work now, sweety. I hope to see you at the interview. Here’s my card.” He slipped a small little white card to you and got up the stool. “Have a nice day.” And he walked out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>---</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The moment you walked into the apartment, you were smiling. You couldn’t wait to tell Adam the opportunity you have received today at work. You placed down your bag on the ground and was about to head into Adam’s room when your smile fell down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Here he was, naked as the day he was born. His hand almost furiously going up and down his dick. The sound of his groan and of skin slapping together filled the apartment. There was nothing wrong with that, what made your mood go down was the fact that he wasn’t alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hannah was there too. Helping him jerk off. You looked down. Of course she would be there. She was always here. You were kinda sick and tired that she would come into your shared apartment most of the time without any notice and act like she owned the place.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You looked down and tried to go into your room when Hannah stopped you, by saying your name. “Hey, I thought you were at work?” She asked you. You didn’t look up. You didn’t want to see Adam right now. You couldn’t help but feel angry at him. The nerve this man has to jerk off with Hannah while not even a few hours ago he was almost balls deep inside of you and saying how much he had wanted this his whole life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Just what he was doing was proving to you that everything he had said was a lie nad you felt stupid for believing in him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah… They let me go early. I’m gonna stay in my room. I don’t want to… interrupt you too.” You opened up your bedroom’s door. When Adam said your name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you okay?” He dared asking you. You grind your teeth together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah, Adam, everything is completely fine.” You said much more harsher than you wanted and you closed the door behind you.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BTW that was my first real smut, so I hope I didn't messed it up, I'm still trying to learn on how to write a good one so... I'm sorry if it's not that good.</p><p>Tumblr: @bot-queen</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr: @bot-queen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>